muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheSitcomLover
"Do Not Delete" Hi! I saw your summary on Earl Kress. Have you looked at our policies and guidelines page? In particular, the notability section, but also applicable here is just the fact that it's one sentence and an "Insert picture" template. We certainly mean no disrespect to Mr. Kress and it's neat that he played Ernie uncredited in the background of the Muppet Movie, but that's the sum total of his Muppet work (though he has done work in other fields, I know; I'm still amused by one of his Yogi's Treasure Hunt episodes involving the nations of Bearzil and Dicaragua). So since it's only a single sentence really, we note that on other pages. So really, I'm afraid "Do Not Delete" doesn't give us a strong enough reason *not* to delete, especially if you also look at the talk page, since the page has been deleted before (and should have appeared as a warning that you were recreating it, though there have been some Wikia bugs lately; that's usually an indication that, unless one can make the page *better* than it was when it was deleted, one shouldn't recreate). Please respond here and if you disagree, we can discuss it. Otherwise, assuming one of the other administrators doesn't get to it first, I'm sorry to say the page is a prime candidate for deletion. I know this may start to frustrate you, but as mentioned below, it really *would* help if you can find the time to read the policy pages (a lot of text I know, but over several years, we've developed ways of doing things beyond Wikipedia, and if you're ever uncertain, don't hesitate to ask an admin or bring it up on the talk page *first*). Also, you may want to work on other areas. Where *do* you have specific knowledge or information which isn't on the Wiki yet, but is more substantial than one sentence? Have a favorite episode that you feel needs more text? We haven't updated this particular page in awhile, but still has some suggestions. If you still need help, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Please stop with the all caps "DO NOT DELETE" messages. Stephen Root now does fit our criteria, though the page needs fleshing out, but screaming at admins in your edit summaries (which is what it looks like) does not determine whether a page is deleted or not. Root fits our guidelines (please read Category talk:Celebrities), Earl Kress does not and the one sentence is noted on another page. That's why Kress was deleted. You never did respond to this page either. Please respond this time. Otherwise, if you keep using all caps "DO NOT DELETE" edit summaries, it suggests you're not paying attention or else are unwilling to cooperate and communicate. Communication is vital on a Wiki, so please just leave a short note here. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, this is your last warning on the "Please do not delete" messages. If you create articles with no content, they will be deleted. Also do not upload duplicates of images already on the Wiki, since they will likewise be deleted. Custom images are deleted because we don't allow fan art/customs on actual articeles, but you can put it on your user page. Bawmy się, Sezamku, Świat Elmo is not even an actual title, but you mistakenly combined two which already have pages, Bawmy się, Sezamku and Świat Elmo. Please respond to this message here so we know you understand our concerns, since you're skating close to Wiki violations which result in blocks. Communication is vital to the Wiki and we really need your cooperation. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 10:40, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Warning Hi again. "Through the Years" pages are only for main characters, not supporting ones like Beautiful Day Monster (See this for more info). You've also been making odd edits (adding provably inaccurate info, pointlessly changing words and formats of pages, etc.) as well as reverting others edits in favor of yours. I advise you to read these articles if you want to become a better contributor. If you do not abide by the rules listed on those pages, you might be blocked by one of our administrators. Please respond to your talk page so I know we're both on the same page, since communication and collaboration are vital parts of a well-working wiki. Thank you. -- Jon 04:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know. -- Anthony 8:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, just a minor thing; Most Muppets such as Ernie, Bert, and Kermit, like cartoon characters, are ageless. If a puppet’s design changes, it doesn't make the character older, unless it was actually done for that reason. If you’re able to back your claim with info from a non-fictional book (biographies, etc.), interview, or another reliable source that says "so-and-so's design was changed to make him appear older," it can be mentioned. However, saying “maybe he got older” doesn’t make it notable, as assumptions do not count as real info. I recommend you take a look at our FAQ page for more about what accounts for sources here. Again, just a head's up for future editing. Thanks! -- Jon 18:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please stop creating a page for Whatsville. If it's only "mentioned" and does not play an important part in the movie, like say Club Dot or The World in which Kermit was Never Born, then it does not need a page. -- Jon (talk) 12:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miss Piggy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 07:12, February 1, 2011